It is known that a cleaning section of an electric oral hygiene device can be equipped with a cleaning element mounted on a carrier of a cleaning head arranged for rotation or oscillatory rotation around a rotation axis, where the cleaning element is inclined against the rotation axis. In particular, the cleaning element may be inclined such that it crosses the rotation axis when viewed from the side. EP 0 765 642 A2 generally discusses a brush part of a toothbrush, which brush part has circumferentially inclined cleaning elements realized as bristle tufts.
One object for cleaning sections, in particular brush sections of an electric toothbrush, is to provide an arrangement of cleaning elements that provides good cleaning efficacy of hard to reach areas such as interproximal spaces, recessed areas of molars or surfaces of malpositioned teeth.
Thus it is a desire to provide a cleaning section for an electric oral hygiene device that provides an improved cleaning efficacy or at least a different cleaning behavior over the known cleaning elements.